


This Was How It Went

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For , who requested Sirius/Lucius, AU to the veil scene, preferrably with Lucius saving Sirius (or sacrificing himself to save him, even), or at least trying to</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was How It Went

This was how it went.

He had known that they would be separated.He had known that they were on opposite sides of the war.Enemies.But somehow, it had never occurred to him that he would have to watch as his sister-in-law fought with him, and that he woud watch him fall.

The moment was an eternity.Sirius’s pale eyes, so like his own, widening as he realized his fate.And Lucius, so close, was unable to reach him, even to move, the binding spell keeping him facing the exact direction he didn’t want to be in, and yet somehow…Watching Sirius fall was the only thing he wanted now.It was his life.And when Sirius’s form vanished behind the veil, so went Lucius’s life.


End file.
